What has Become of Us?
by Pikuna
Summary: When he returned to his world, Lea had never expected to meet a familiar face from his youth. Akira, a girl who once was his sparring partner, is a member of the RGRC and the self-proclaimed protector of Radiant Garden. Willing to trust Lea, despite the crimes his Nobody did, she helps him with his Keyblade training and to apologize to Kairi.
1. Reunion

Lea was walking on the high walls that surrounded the town of Radiant Garden, watching the people below in the market.

' _When I first woke up, I was only in the castle searching for Isa. Didn't take a single look at the town before leaving_.'

Curious he took in his surroundings. The quarters more outside of town and the gardens still looked very bashed-up, but the castle was back to it's old glory, as were a lot of the buildings in the center.

 _'Looks better than expected.'_

A group of Heartless, that was chasing after some town-folk, got his attention.

 _'But the Heartless are still present. Pesky things.'_

Moving without really thinking about it, Lea jumped over the rooftops to get to that group. But before he could reach them, a young man with short brown hair and a black leather jacket jumped in the way of the Heartless and started attacking them with a sword. Several spheres of light were aiding him and in no time the group was eliminated. The people surrounded the man, obviously thanking him.

Lea sighed in relief. He jumped down into an empty street and followed it into the borough.

 _'This world may not be so peaceful anymore, but the people are still holding up. That's pretty impressive.'_

After a few minutes he stepped into the Residential area and stopped.

' _I just have one problem now..._ '

Looking at the street left, right and ahead of him, Lea scratched his head.

"Where the heck did that wizard live?"

Racking his brains over the way, he simply took the right street after a while and hoped for the best. Vaguely he still knew that the wizard's house was an oddity, something he surely would recognize as soon as he saw it. But just not the way to it.

Suddenly he realized he wasn't even able to remember his own house right now. Or how his neighbors and classmates looked like.

All the memories from his past…

They were there and he should be able to recall them better than before. But instead, his time as Nobody was what haunted his mind since he woke up. All these horrible things he had done…the ever-present emptiness…

Lea had carved so much to have a heart again, he had never considered the possibility of all the feelings crushing on him and being unused on how to deal with them. And he didn't give himself time to figure it out.

Instead, to avoid thinking about his unpleasant memories as Nobody, he busied himself with other things: Searching for Isa, asking to become a Keyblade wielder, trying to find the way in his old homeworld…which didn't work so well.

After taking the last turn, he had ended up in a dead ally, much to his annoyance.

"Maybe I should just ask for the way," Lea mumbled to himself and let out a frustrated sigh. He hadn't even turned around, when someone was shouting.

"YOU THERE!"

Immediately his body tensed up and his eyes darted around, but the alley was empty besides a few barrels and boxes. Then there was just one other option.

Looking up he indeed spotted someone standing on the roof above him. He couldn't make out details, but it was with no doubt a woman, who held two short-swords in her hands.

The moment he noticed her, she started talking again.

"Who are you and what do you want here?!"

Lea raised an eyebrow at her demanding words. ' _What's with that attitude? Is she a guard?_ '

He was thinking about a good way to get out of this situation, but apparently that woman hadn't much patience.

"Hey, Spikes! I'm talking to you."

"Spikes?" he muttered, getting a bit irritated now. He then raised his voice so she could hear him.

"I prefer to talk with people eye to eye, so why don't you come down here? Or are you afraid?" Lea said with a smirk that only grew wieder when he heard a growl coming from her.

But she did as he had asked and jumped down on the nearest stack of crates and then on the street. Right in front of him. Blocking the path out of the alley.

She also aimed the tip of her blades at his throat, looking at him with piercing eyes. Seemed like just walking away would be no option for him anymore.

Hoping to convince her he was no threat, he raised his arms in surrender.

"You always greet newcomers like this?" Lea asked nonchalant, but was eyeing the blades warily.

"Only when they wear black coats," she answered and nodded to his attire. "Are you with the Organization?"

That let his heart skip for a moment. He hadn't been aware of how far the knowledge of the Organization had spread and the last thing he wanted was to still be associated with them.

"Would a simple 'No' actually convince you?" he asked back, trying to regain his cool composure.

"Touché, it would actually not."

Despite the tense situation, they couldn't help but grin at each other. But just a moment later the woman's face turned serious again.

"So why are you here?"

For a moment Lea was inclined to lie. Just that there was no reason for that, since he didn't do anything bad. He was one of the good guys now.

"Oh, just have some very important business with Merlin," he answered, staying vague. "You wouldn't happen to know where the old wizard lives?"

"What kind of business you have with him?"

Fed up with the questions, he refused to answer this time and crossed his arms. "And who are you to interrogate me like this?"

After all, he didn't know who that woman was. Even when something was nagging at the back of his brain when she looked at him with her blue eyes.

"I'm responsible for the security of Radiant Garden and since that Heartless invasion we are a bit wary about new people." she explained after a moment of silence.

Okay, that he could understand.

Seemingly in a show of goodwill, she lowered her weapons, which made him loosen up his own stance a bit.

"So let's start again. With your name, if you please."

Lea sighed and shrugged. "Fine, if you insist." His demeanor then changed back to the cocky smirk "My name is Lea. Got it memorized?"

A roll with the eyes or a snarky comment were the things he had expected as reaction from her. Not that her eyes would widen and that she started at him in shock and disbelief.

"Lea?" she whispered and took a step towards him. "Are you...are you _really_ Lea?"

He had to stop himself from taking a step back, while she was searching his face with her eyes so intensely. It made him only slightly uncomfortable.

"The one and only," he answered in his usual confident manner, but internally he was confused. She...knew him?

Recognition flashed over her face and just like that she smiled at him. "It _is_ really you."

With a simple movement of her hands, she made her weapons disappear. However, Lea still tensed up when the woman grabbed his upper arms and was now standing toe to toe with him.

"I can't believe you are here. After all these years."

"Uh, sorry to ask, but...have we met before?"

Lea didn't even try to hide anymore that he was uncomfortable , which she must have realized and took a step back with an apologetic smile.

"Ohw, Mr. Get-It-Memorized doesn't remember me? Now I'm really disappointed," she said, feigning hurt.

"Ah, my memory is...is a little mess right now," he excused himself and scratched his head. "Care to jog it a bit?"

Now that he had his personal space back, Lea's curiousness was piqued. The woman obviously knew him and the nagging feeling from before had turned into a sense of familiarity the longer the looked at her.

She regarded him for a moment, her smile not abating. "Okay, I give you some help. But just because it has been a while and I've done some growing-up."

She started walking back and forth in front of him, listing a few things they apparently did in their past.

"A little girl who asked you to train her, who cheered you on during tournaments, played pranks with you and got lectured by Isa for them."

Lea had to chuckle at the last ones. Yeah, that sounded like something that would have had happened.

The woman meanwhile, had stopped and looked now expectantly at him. "Does that ring any bells?"

"Hmmm..." Lea closed his eyes and tried to remember with the help of those information. It frustrated him that the memories of his time as Nobody were the most present in his mind now. He tried to push them aside, to think back to the time before all went down the hill and slowly...he got a picture. A little red haired girl - maybe five years younger than him back then -, with a sideways ponytail, wearing overalls and having a cheeky smile on her face.

When he opened his eyes again, his face split into a wide grin. "I do remember! You are little Aki!"

The young woman in front of Lea snorted. "Hey, I'm not little anymore."

"Depends on who you ask," he countered with a smirk and indicated with a wave of his hand that she only went to his chin.

"Oh, _excuse_ me," she laughed and gave his chest a knock. "Not everyone can be a tall beanpole like you."

The knock caused him to make an _oomph_ sound, but his smirk didn't falter.

"Beanpole. Really?" he said in a mocking tone, rubbing his chest, but she just waved his scoff away.

"And the full name is Akira. Just in case your memory still gives you troubles," she said, poking his chest.

"Don't worry, _little_ Aki. I remember that now."

Before she could poke him any harder, he grabbed her wrist to stop her. Akira frowned only for a moment, before she also smirked at him. He let go of her wrist, just for her hand to slip into his for a handshake.

Yes, he did remember now. Just has Akira had said, she had been asking him to train her after he had won one of the junior tournaments that had been held in Radiant Garden. He had been impressed by her spunk and so he had agreed. She had been a fierce little girl and soon they had not only been training together, but also had become best friends and gotten into a lot of trouble. Oh, but what fun trouble it had been.

"Has been a long time since we saw each other. You have changed quite a bit," he said, giving her hand a squeeze before letting it go.

"And you are still the same. Besides being taller and the hair," she laughed and gesticulated at his hair. "Seriously, I can't believe it got even more spiky."

"Well, what can I say? I had a great hairdresser," was his answer, which made them both laugh.

Unfortunately the merry mood didn't hold on for long. As soon as Akira had sobered up, her face got a sad touch to it.

"But where were you all these years? Since you didn't appear in Traverse Town I thought you...you were dead."

During her last words she hadn't been able to look into him anymore and instead her eyes fixated at his chest, while crossing her arms.

Lea stayed quiet for a moment. The fact that he had caused Akira grief didn't sit well with him and the last thing he wanted to do was now lying to her. It was not that he didn't trust her or that he thought he would get an advantage of it. He just didn't want to talk about it. Not yet anyway.

"It's a long story. I've been...occupied. Lot's of stuff to do," he then said, scratching the back of his neck and looking up to the sky.

"Occupied, really? And after over ten years you suddenly decide to show up again?"

Akira looked back at him, frowning. It was obvious that she was not satisfied with his answer, but Lea saw his chance to change the topic to the present, instead of the past.

"Well...kinda? I told you I have business with Merlin."

"You did. And would you care to elaborate on that now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Grinning widely Lea pointed with his thumb at himself. "I was sent here by Yen Sid for Keyblade training."

"What?"

The shocked look on Akira's face was priceless, but he managed to keep it together and struck a proud pose.

"That's right. You have a Keyblade-Master in the making in front of you."

"You have to be joking."

Now it was Akira who had to keep it together, which peeved Lea.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" he grumbled, putting his hands on his hips.

Before getting to explain herself, Akira had to take a deep breath. "I read a lot about Keyblades and the people using them and..." Now she couldn't hold herself back anymore and started to giggle. "Sorry, you were just one of the biggest troublemaker in our town, it's hard to picture you as one of those glorious and wise figures."

"Oh, I will show ya that I actually can be, just you wait." he said, poking her forehead.

"That surely will be a long wait," she laughed and swatted his hand away. "In the meantime: Can I escort you to Merlin's house, oh great Keyblade-Master to be?"

Lea had to roll his eyes at the exaggerated bow she made.

"C'Mon, you said yourself it has been over ten years. And I have a hard time remembering!" he whined, but Akira was unfazed by it.

"Excuses, excuses," she waved his words away. before she turned around to lead the way, she winked at him. "Now follow me and try not to get lost."

His only answer was a grunt, but just a moment later he smiled when he started following her. He was happy. Happy to have found an old friend of his again and that he had gotten some of the memories of his youth back.

' _It's nice to be remembered._ '

* * *

On their way to Merlin's home Lea asked Akira how Radiant Garden was doing. According to her the world and the people in were in a stable condition, especially since Sora and his friends had helped them out fending of the horde of Heartless. And thanks to Tron finding the real name of their world and the people remembering, it rebuilt itself day by day.

A bit of guilt nagged at Lea's conscious. As Axel, he had been to Radiant Garden during the Heartless attack, but hadn't helped them. He had been too wrapped up in warning Sora and apologizing for-

"Hey Lea, you remember Mrs. Otillia's cake shop?"

Akira's question snapped him out of these guilty thoughts and he looked at the shop windows she was pointing at to their right.

"One day you had suggested we should carry all the flour sacks for her, saying it would be a good training. As reward she gave us so many sweet that we got stomach ache from eating them all at once," she told with a fond laugh.

It took Lea a few moments, but with the help of her narration he could replay part of this day in his mind. He mirrored her fondness with a smile.

"Yeah, it hurt like hell and Isa talked our ears off, but it was worth it."

But there was also another person in his memory: a green haired girl who brought them some tea. She didn't feel as familiar as Akira did, but there was still a connection.

"Man, now I really want one of these chocochips cookies Mrs. Otillis always made," he mused, putting this girl at the back of his mind for the moment.

"Well, she has become too old to bake all by herself, but her granddaughter has already promised she would re-open the cake shop, once the area is safe enough. And her cookies taste just as good as her grandmother's." Akira explained, making him hum in anticipation.

"I'm really looking forward to it."

* * *

The streets they walked along were empty, aside from a few weak Heartless that lingered in the shadows of the houses. Akira was always quick to eliminate them, so Lea didn't even bother himself with summoning his weapons. Instead he watched her fight and was impressed how much she had improved her dual wielding fighting style over the last decade.

"So, saying that you are responsible for the security here...that true?" he asked her, after another group of Heartless found it's end by her swords.

"Of course. I'm part of the Restoration Committee and besides rebuilding I made it my priority to keep the town safe. Altho everyone who can fight does and Cid's security program makes our job easier. Since Sora and his friends have been shown up a few months ago, I'm practically out of work," Akira answered, dispersing her swords.

"So you jumped at the first chance of an intruder. In a very rude manner I might say," Lea teased and nudged her with his elbow.

With a sheepish smile she scratched her nose. "Sorry about that. I can get a bit...overzealous."

He just hummed amused.

"It suits you."

At his words Akira looked puzzled to him.

"This whole security thing," he elaborated. "I still have trouble remember everything, but..you always looked after the other children in the town." He paused for a moment, the girl from before coming to his mind again. "Even declared yourself the personal bodyguard of that one flower girl. What was her name again? Ina?"

"Ilana," Akira corrected him and started walking again, Lea hot on her heels.

"Was your best friend, right? She's still around?"

"... Long story."

Just now he noticed the lack of emotions in her voice and that she was staring straight on. Seemed like he wasn't the only one who didn't want to talk about the past.

"Hm, fair enough," he said, giving her a pat on the back. She smiled thankfully.

"What about Isa? You two were occupied together?"

"Well, in a way. Yeah." Lea thought back to Saix, Isa's Nobody, and how different he had been from his best friend. "Just that we got separated. Was looking for him, before I started this Keyblade business. Thought I had a better chance finding him like that."

"Now I wonder of you lost him or if he actually tried to get away," Akira joked. Lea was able to feign a laugh. He wondered the same.

* * *

"We are there!" Akira finally announced. Lea looked to the house she pointed at and sure enough: The magical gimmicks on the rooftop of it immediately brought back memories of times when he and Isa had walked by. He also realized that he had been almost on the other side of town, before Akira came across. And given her current cheeky grin she knew that very well, but thankfully said nothing and just opened the door.

"Hey Merlin!" she called inside, while she entered and immediately received a greeting from an elderly man.

"Ah, good day Akira. Lovely to see you." The wizard sat on a desk on the left side of the wide room, almost hidden by a bookshelf.

Akira made a confirming hum.

"Cid isn't here?" she asked and beckoned Lea to enter too. He was surprised not only to see mountains of books and old furniture – something he had expected to see in Merlin's house – but also a big computer that took up most of the room in the right corner.

"Hmpf, he is in the backyard tinkering on some cursed machine of his," Merlin answered rather indignant, still looking at a book on his desk.

"Why do you still let him live in your house when you are at each other's throat so often?" Akira sighed.

"Because, my dear, I have manners, unlike him," he explained and turned to look at her. "There aren't enough houses repaired yet and the townspeople take precedence." That was when he finally spotted the other newcomer. "Oh, who is your friend?"

"Hello," Lea grinned him, waving salutatory.

"His name is Lea. He says he was sent by Yen Sid to you for Keyblade training. You know anything about that?" Akira asked, watching how Merlin came closer.

"Oh, yes indeed. I just got a message from him where he asked me to train a new Keyblade apprentice," he confirmed. Adjusting his glasses, Merlin inspected the younger man before him. "So you are that Lea fella. Master Yen Sid told me everything he knows about you. Said you already have an affinity with fire magic and fighting experience, correct?"

"Uh, yes." Lea was a bit perplexed about how well informed he was. Maybe a bit too well, if Yen Sid really told him everything. Nervously he glanced to Akira and hoped that the wizard wouldn't say anything he didn't want her to hear yet.

Luckily he didn't seem to have any intentions in doing so and instead clapped his hands together in delight.

"Splendid, that surely will make things easier. I will call the three good fairies and we can start with the training right away. No time to waste."

Muttering to himself, Merlin walked over to a little crystal orb on the other side of the room.

"Haven't seen him being so enthusiastic for a long time," Akira said with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, Lea sighed in relief, before he turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that about, asking him if he knew about my training? Didn't believe me, huh?"

Nonchalantly Akira looked at her nails, before she gave him a sideward grin. "You know I'm responsible for the security. Had to be sure."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he grumbled, giving her shoulder a playful punch. She took it with feigned indignation, but not without punching back.

Before this could start to become an actual tussle, Merlin - who seemingly had finished his business with the orb - got their attention.

"I have contacted the three good Fairies," he announced. "They are ready to come over, so I will go and pick them up. Will be back in a jiffy."

With a sweep of his wand, the wizard vanished into nothingness and glitter. Lea blinked confused.

"Teleportation magic," Akira explained, before he even could form a question.

"Ah."

They stood there in silence for a moment, before Akira spoke again.

"You better prepare yourself. Merlin's training methods are a bit...unique."

"Speaking from experience?" Lea asked her with a grin, whereon she only answered with a confirming hum and a grimace.

"Well, I have to go back patrol. Be nice to the old people," she then said and walked back to the door.

"Have fun bashing Heartless and terrorizing innocent newcomers," Lea bid his farewell jokingly, even tho he was not that happy about her leaving already.

Akira's retort was to stick out her tongue at him. She had her hand on the doorknob, but didn't open it.

"Hey Lea."

"Hm?"

He had been walking into the room to take a look around, when Akira called back to him. As he turned around he saw her coming back to him, an expression of uncertainty on her face while she looked down to the floor.

"Think you can spare some time later for that long story of yours?" Only when she had finished her question, she looked up to him.

Why was she so hesitant out of nowhere?

Lea didn't dwell on it for long and instead thought about the question. He didn't want to keep the past years a secret from her, especially since many other people knew about it and there was always a chance she would hear it from them. Still he dreaded to talk about it and what she would think of him after she knew what...he had done. But maybe it would be as bad has he imagined it now. There was no way to tell without doing it.

Coming to a decision he looked at his hand, when suddenly something came to his mind.

"Sure, why not?" he said with a smile and hold his fist towards her. "As long as you share yours, too."

Akira looked at the fist for a moment, before her face brighten up. She hold up her own and bumped it against his. Just as they used to do as kids.

"It's a deal."


	2. Sparks

Isa was gone.

He was Saix again.

And in the hand of this damned Xehanort.

Why was fate so cruel to him?

Growling in frustration, Lea rubbed his neck while he walked the way up to the castle. He would prefer to be happy, to celebrate right now. He had helped to save Sora, gaining some of his and Riku's trust and he had been able to summon his Keyblade for the first time.

But the shock and anger of seeing Isa…Saix as one of Xehanort's vessels…well it certainly did it's part to motivate him to train more. He needed to get the abilities to save Isa from this cruel faith, to be able to save his friend just like he had promised…

Oh, how he wished he could bash up something right now, he needed to get this frustration out of his system, to do something instead of thinking how shitty everything was.

But Merlin and the fairies had told him that their time spell always needed a while, before they could use it again.

The next thing that had come to his mind was a sparring match with Akira.

For him it had been almost a month since he had last seen her and honestly he already missed that feeling of lighthearted and familiarity he had with her. Besides, he would like to test how they would compete against each other now compared to the old days.

And maybe…he would tell her what had happened to him the last decade. But alone the thought of it caused him to feel queasy. Maybe...another time.

Merlin had told him that Akira was currently in the castle. This gave Lea a good opportunity to look after his fellow Ex-Nobodies and update them on the whereabouts of Isa and Braig. He wondered if they had already met Akira by now. Hopefully not. They could have said things he didn't want her to hear yet.

On his way to the castle, Lea got attacked a few times by Heartless, a good chance for him to let out some of his frustration and test the Keyblade in action. After years and years of using throwing weapons, it was a big adjustment for him to fight with a sword. Despite the occasional urge to throw his weapon, Lea managed to defeat the Heartless with ease.

Huh, he surely could get used to a Keyblade.

He also felt that his fire magic worked a bit different now, actually bursting out of him and he had a hard time to control it. Maybe he should stop using it for now until Merlin had taught him how to use magic with a Keyblade.

When he finally entered the castle, Lea wondered where he should look first. After a moment thought he came to the conclusion that Ansem's studies sounded like the best place to start.

* * *

'Has it really been a month already ?' Lea wondered, while he walked through the corridors.

For him it was like he had woken up as human just this morning. Whenever his mind wasn't occupied - like now - it became clear to him how...weird it still felt to have a heart again.

How long would it take for him to get used to it?

Being lost so deep into this thoughts, Lea didn't pay attention to his surroundings and when he turned around another corner, he suddenly collided into someone.

"Hey, can't look where you walking?" the other man complained, while they rubbed his head.

"Could ask the same," Lea said and gritted his teeth, holding his own head.

After both had calmed down, the man looked suspicious at Lea.

"Watcha doing here anyway? People usually don't go up here."

"Just looking for someone," he answered with a shrug. Maybe it would have been nicer to be more specific and it would have helped him to find Akira. But Lea wasn't used to give his intentions away so easily.

It was obvious from the 'tsk' the guy made, that he didn't like this answer. But instead of asking more, he put his thumb and index finger on his chin and inspected Lea, which made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Say, aren't you that Lea guy?" he suddenly asked then.

Lea raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How'd you know?. Who are you?"

"Name is Cid, I'm the engineer of the RGRC." Cid introduced himself with a knock to his chest. He then grinned widely. "Sparks talks a lot about you. Said to keep an eye out for a guy in a black coat with red hair."

"Sparks?"

"Akira. You two are old friends right?"

"You could say that." Lea had to put his hand over his mouth to cover his smile. "So what? She's already gossiping about me?"

"On the contrary, she speaks very highly of you," Cid said with a smug grin. "Almost sounds like a bit of hero worshiping to me."

That...he didn't see coming.

"I'm sure she's exaggerating," he muttered and rubbed his neck flustered.

"Haha, maybe." Cid laughed. "Anyway, it's nice to see her being excited for once."

For once? As far as Lea remembered Akira was a little bundle of excitement all the time.

"So, guess you're looking for Sparks?"

Lea really had to keep that nickname in mind.

"Yep, Merlin told me she would be here."

"That's right, she's down in the dungeon. Come, I'll show ya the way," Cid said and turned around right away back to the direction he had come from.

"What's she doing in the dungeon?" Lea asked and followed him.

"Dealing with some nasty business. Seems it's the time of old faces showing up again," he explained and sighed irritated.

Lea hummed thoughtful at that.

"Akira told me she is the security boss. So she got to throw someone into jail?" he asked offhandedly, since internally he was deep in his thoughts. Cid could only mean Ienzo and the others.

"She finally got her chance, yeah. And now she is interrogating them.."

Cid lead him down a few stairs. They barely had entered the dungeon, when they could hear someone arguing.

"…should calm down."

"I am calm. I'm the perfect picture of calmness."

"Tell that the guy who's head you bashed against the bars."

"You heard how he talked Leon. Like that all this shit was a necessity. That accidents happen when you do work in the name of science ."

Lea could recognize the rather angry voice as Akira's and she was definitely talking about Even.

"I understand. It's a sensitive spot for all of us. Still, you shouldn't harm someone who is in your custody."

A frustrated growl was all Lea could hear, before Cid turned around the corner to greet Akira and the other person.

"Sounds like the interrogation doesn't went as you hoped."

"Not really. I'm just glad that Akira didn't kill Even."

"You exaggerate it." Akira muttered.

"You need more tactfulness Sparks." Akira looked angrily at Cid for that comment. He just sighed and shrugged, before his face split into a grin. "And a better mood. For the latter I have something: Look who's visiting."

Lea had kept himself behind Cid and now came forward.

"Hey there Aki," he greeted her with a wave of his hand.

Akira's irritated expression made place for a smile, when she spotted Lea.

"Well, well. And here I thought I wouldn't see you for another ten years," she said with a laugh and walked towards him. She hold her fist towards him and in a heartbeat he bumped his own against hers.

"Nah, was just on a quick trip to safe Sora and his friends."

"Are Sora and the others okay?" the other man asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, they're all safe and sound." Lea reassured him, causing him to sigh in relief.

"This is Leon by the way." Akira introduced him. "He is kinda the leader of the RGRC."

"I am not." Leon grumbled, crossing his arms.

Akira just grinned and then nodded to Cid.

"And you have already met Cid."

"So, how're Sora and the guys doing?" Cid asked.

"Lively as ever. Sora just failed his Mastery exam, but he was already hitting the road again when I left."

"Oh, the old man said that he and his friend Riku were doing some kind of Keyblade test. Must be really bumped that he didn't pass it."

"Quite the opposite. He was elated that Riku became a master. That guy's good mood is to envy."

"Well, that's Sora for you." Leon said, getting an agreeing hum from the other two men.

A clap of hands drew their attention to Akira.

"In any case, great that we have one more Keyblade master. Can never have enough of those." Akira said and gave Lea a challenging grin.

"What a luck that I'm on a good way to become one."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, you just started your training."

"Well, I'd say.." he summoned his Keyblade "That this is good progress."

Lea had to bide down a laugh when the three looked utterly dumbfounded at his Keyblade. Just like the others at Yen Sid's tower.

When the first shock was gone, Akira's expression became more of a curious one and as she stepped closer, he hold the Keyblade to her so she could inspect it better.

"Man, that's pretty cool." She said in wonder and trailed with her fingers over the flame shaped blade. Then she smiled at him. "It really suits you."

"Thanks. Think it does compliment my hair," Lea mused, running his hand through his hair with a swift move.

"You vain peacock," Akira laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm sure you thought the same," he grinned with a wink.

"As if," she snorted and gave his shoulder a playful punch.

Cid and Leon smiled amused at this exchange, when the latter addressed Lea again.

"So, when you are under Merlin's training, what brings you to the castle?"

"The wizard said that he and the fairies need a day to recharge their magic. They doin' some time hocus pocus, making it so that one day for you is one month for me."

"I see. Since experienced Keyblade wielder are needed, they don't wanna waste any time and get you on the same level as the others." Akira mused.

"Yep, but seems it costs a lot of energy, therefore the recharge day. And that's where you come to play." Lea said with a grin to Akira.

She blinked confused. "Me?"

"Exactly. Have to see for myself how my former pupil is doing."

Akira's confusion turned into a confident smile.

"Pupil, huh? Hope you don't expect me to call you master."

"It would be appropriated, don't ya think?"

"Let's talk about that after I beat your ass up."

"I won't go easy on you"

"Now that is going to be interesting," Cid laughed

"But what about our…guests?" Leon pointed out.

"Ah, they won't run away," Cid waved his concern away, but Leon only made an uncertain sound. "Besides, our two hotheads here are already fire and flame for their little match."

Looking back at Akira and Lea, he saw how they had their heads forcefully pressed against each other, grinning and eyes sparking with pugnaciousness. The air around them literally burned.

Leon could only shake his head at this.

* * *

Several minutes later, they found themselves before the front doors of the castle, having enough space there for a little sparring-match.

While Cid and Leon stood a bit aside from the imaginary arena, Akira and Lea were already facing each other and summoned their weapons.

"So, ready to get your beatdown?" Lea asked with a smirk, while getting in a fighting position.

"Was about to ask you the same," Akira answered, already being in her stance. But after eying him up for a few seconds, she stood relaxed again. "Then again, I doubt you'll even land a hit when you hold your Keyblade like this."

"Whatcha mean?" he asked confused and also stepped out of his battle stance, looking at his hand that held his blade.

"You hold it so loose and unhandy, a quick blow and it will be thrown out of your hand," she explained while approaching him.

Confused he looked up at her, just in time to see her swing with one of her blades at him. Reacting quick, he raised his Keyblade to defend himself from the blow. But he did so with just one arm and the blade was quivering. Seeing her chance, Akira swung her other sword at him. Angle and force were enough to make Lea loose grip of the Keyblade and it was sent flying through the air. It landed a few feet away from them on the ground.

"Just like that," she said with a bemused grin at his dumbfounded face.

Cracking an awkward smile, Lea stretched his arm out to call the Keyblade back into his hand.

"Guess you're not used to hold a sword, right?"

"Yeah, was always using Chakrams the last years," he said, scratching his neck.

"Little upgrade from the frisbee's, huh?" she grinned at him.

Lea felt a pang at those words. Oh, if she only knew.

"So throwing weapons. You handle those quite different than something like sword," Akira mused and dispelled her own swords.

"Hey, what's the matter with you two? Fight already over?" Cid shouted over to them.

"Need to address a little issue here first!" she shouted back.

"Issue?" Lea asked and arched an eyebrow at her when she looked at him again. She met it with a cheeky grin.

"You're in serious need of some training on how to use a sword, my friend." She poked him playfully, before she put a hand in a confident gesture on her chest. "Lucky for you I would be willing to lend you a hand with it while Merlin can't."

"Little role reversal, huh?" he said smiling lopsided at her suggestion and her demeanor. "Very well then. Teach me the fine art of sword fighting, master."

He did a ridiculous bow at the last word, making her laugh, but also pleased that he accepts her offer.

They didn't lose any time and started right away on Lea's handling with his Keyblade.

While Akira showed him how to have a secure hold on the weapon, they also tested out which would be his favored sword hand. It turned out that he was equally skilled with both, thanks to the years of him using the Chakrams.

"Sounds like this could come quite in handy," Lea said with a goofy grin.

Akira just gave him a smack on the head for this lame joke.

In the meantime, Leon and Cid had left, for Cid had to work on a machine of his and Leon wanted to look after their prisoners.

Next on the list were movesets, which posed bigger trouble than the handling. That bit of fighting Lea had done so far against the few Heartless had been just hit and miss, mostly just imitating things he had seen Roxas doing. He had not much in his repertoire that didn't involve throwing his weapon or relying on fire magic. Still they quickly found a way to adapt most of his moves to the Keyblade.

On the topic of magic, Lea demonstrated Akira just how much the Keyblade boosted his attacks and he nearly burnt Leon, who just left the castle.

Lea still waved apologetic to the other man, when Akira patted his shoulder with a smile.

"Yeah, we really should let Merlin handle this. And when you get that back under control, we will work on some flashy moves with your magic."

"Ah, Sparks. You just know me so well," Lea said with a deep sigh and a wide grin. Akira put her hand on her face and groaned.

"You spent not even an hour with Cid and you already adapt that stupid nickname?"

"Hey, I think it suits you perfectly," he chuckled and tousled her hair. With a sound akin to a hiss, she swatted his hand away, but when he started to laugh she did as well.

When Leon approached them, he still didn't look that happy.

"Hey man, sorry about that. Was really just an accident," Lea apologized again, but received only a short nod from him.

"It's fine." Leon then turned to Akira. "Can I speak with you for a moment? Alone?"

Akira and Lea exchanged puzzled glances, but she nodded and followed Leon to the castle gates.

To past the time, while the two were talking, Lea reiterated a few of the moves he had just learned to get a better feeling for them. He glanced on and off towards Akira and Leon and got a bit nervous after a while.

The other man talked to Akira, but was looking in Lea's direction. At first he had thought he was annoyed because of the little incident before, but he looked more...suspiciously at him. Whatever he was telling Akira obviously upset her, since she had her head lowered and her fist clenched.

Given the fact that Leon had said he would talk to Ienzo and the others, Lea had a very bad feeling about this.

After several more minutes they were finished with their discussion and walked towards him. While Leon went past him without giving him another look, Akira stood before him, a neutral expression on her face.

He shouldered his Keyblade and was about to make a joke about all the doom and gloom, but she already spoke up.

"I have to go back down to our guests, continuing the interrogation. Would you please come with me?"

Well, that sounded less like a question, but like a demand. The way her smile was strained and her voice had this cold business tone to it...yeah, he didn't like this at all.

"Uh, sure," he agreed with his eyes averted to the ground.

If he went down with her, the others surely would blubber it out, what he used to be. He should come clean with her before that, to limit the damage.

"But..I would like to tell you something first," Lea said, but when he looked up Akira was shaking her head, still having this weird smile on her face.

"I'm sure it's not that important, otherwise you would have told me earlier, right? Let's just go."

Without giving him a chance to protest, she turned around to walk back to the castle.

She knew. He was absolutely sure she knew it.

Sighing deeply, Lea dispelled his Keyblade, put his hands in his pockets and followed her.

The queasy feeling was even worse than before.


End file.
